


Watching Airplanes

by SailorLestrade



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shot Sequel to Flight of the Phoenix. It's been a year since Martin came home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Airplanes

They had been together a year. Ever since Martin had come back, Douglas had vowed to protect him. Over the course of that year, Douglas had introduced Martin to his daughter, who had taken a liking to the younger captain. They had also attended Carolyn and Herc’s wedding, where, somehow, Carolyn’s bouquet ended up in Martin’s lap and Arthur took several pictures of Martin’s red face as he tried to hide it. That night, Douglas thought the most beautiful part wasn’t Carolyn in her dress, or the cake or anything like that, but Martin as he danced in Douglas’s arms.

A couple weeks later, with Carolyn and Herc on the honeymoon, they had a day off. So Douglas had been planning. Sneaking around making sure everything was perfect. He could think Arthur for the idea really.

The night came. With Arthur and Carl’s help, Douglas got everything set up. He laid a blanket down in the field so that you could see the stars and set the picnic up. Satisfied with his set up by the air field, he went home to where Martin was. He was sitting in the kitchen, working on logs, when Douglas walked in.

“What are you doing?” Douglas asked, leaning on the breakfast bar across from Martin.

“Log books.” Martin replied. He had one headphone in. Douglas laughed.

“Well, I have something to show you.” Douglas said. “You might want to dress warm.” Martin looked at him, confused.

“What are you talking about?” Martin asked. Douglas kissed his forehead.

“Humor me?” He asked. Martin chuckled and went up to their room. He pulled on a pair of jeans, his favorite jumper that was just so fluffy and warm, and a pair of shoes. He grabbed his pilot’s jacket, just in case, and met Douglas downstairs. He led his boyfriend out to his Lexus and opened the door for him. Martin blushed, but didn’t complain. Douglas drove them out to the airfield. He parked and led Martin out to the field, where a candlelight picnic was waiting.

“I-is this for me?” Martin asked, blushing. Douglas laughed.

“No, it’s for Arthur.” Douglas said. “Of course it’s for you.” They set down and looked up at the sky. They could see the lights of planes up ahead. “It’s such a clear night. A great time to watch airplanes.”

“Was this your idea?” Martin asked. Douglas laughed.

“As much as I would love to take full credit for this set up, Arthur did play a big part in it.”

“Arthur? Our Arthur?” Martin asked, sounding astonished.

“He actually is quite romantic given the chance.” Douglas said. “Now, shall we eat? I’m sure you’re hungry.” Martin nodded and they went about eating the wonderful meal Douglas had prepared.

After finishing, they set there, making small talk while Martin tracked planes in the sky. Douglas smiled and pulled Martin to his feet. Martin could hear his favorite Beatles song playing from the loudspeakers.

“You know, I didn’t bring you out here to just eat and watch the sky.” Douglas said. “I’ve done this three times, and each time, I thought it was the right one, but it wasn’t. This time, I’m absolutely sure that this is the right one. I have never in a million years felt this way about anyone before.” Before Martin could say anything, Douglas was down on one knee, Martin’s hand in his right hand, and in Douglas’s left, a little wooden airplane. “Captain Martin Crieff, sir, will you marry me?”

HE opened the wooden airplane to show a beautiful band with a beautiful diamond. Martin gasped, putting his free hand over his mouth before nodding.

“Y-yes.” He said. “Yes Douglas, I will marry you.” Douglas smiled and slipped the ring on Martin’s finger before standing up and gently kissing his new fiancé. With his arms wrapped around Martin and Martin’s blushing face resting against Douglas’s shoulder, they slowly danced to the music coming from the loudspeaker. Carl and Arthur were watching from where the music was coming from. Arthur was sending a text to his mum.

‘He said yes.’

The End

**Author's Note:**

> So, does this fit as a good wrap up? Hope you guys enjoyed it :D


End file.
